


The Dare

by being_alive



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Fine, fine. Let's see... I dare you to..." Mercutio trails off into thought before abruptly sitting up and smiling down at you. You recognize the look in his eyes and it's not one you trust, as it's one you've really only ever seen when he's about to goad Tybalt into something."I dare you to kiss my uncle!"You sit up then, gaping at him, all of your wishes from earlier flying back to the forefront of your mind, your face heating up because there's no way this dare is an accident. You were so certain that your somewhat occasional longing glances towards Prince Escalus had gone unnoticed, but now you're not so sure.





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting as a WIP for far too long, so I decided I'd better finally finish it. I just didn't plan for it to turn out this long.

"Truth or dare?" Mercutio asks, for what has to be the fiftieth time today, or at least what feels like the fiftieth time today. You'd had nothing better to do today and neither did he, so the two of you have just been doing nothing but wasting time in his room since you came over that morning. Sometime around noon, Mercutio had gotten the idea to play truth or dare and that's what you've been doing ever since. When you came over, you'd hoped to possibly get the chance to even just gaze upon Prince Escalus, but you've had no such luck so far. You'd been annoyed with your luck at first but then you'd gotten distracted by this stupid game and getting to see the Prince had gotten pushed to the back of your mind.

"Truth," you reply, glancing over at him and then back up to the ceiling.

"Out of me, Roméo, and Benvolio, who would you fuck, who would you marry, and who would you kill?" Mercutio asks after a moment of silent thought. You grimace at the thought of doing any of the three things to the three of them. While it's true they're all your friends, you're not particularly attracted to any of them and while they, Mercutio in particular, do occasionally annoy you, it's never been to the point where you'd want to hurt them, let alone murder any of them.

"Dare, then. I'd prefer to not answer that," you reply.

"Ah. Don't want to admit your undying love for me?"

"In your dreams, Mercutio," you say, rolling your eyes and reaching out to poke him in the side.

"Fine, fine. Let's see... I dare you to..." Mercutio trails off into thought before abruptly sitting up and smiling down at you. You recognize the look in his eyes and it's not one you trust, as it's one you've really only ever seen when he's about to goad Tybalt into something.

"I dare you to kiss my uncle!"

You sit up then, gaping at him, all of your wishes from earlier flying back to the forefront of your mind, your face heating up because there's no way this dare is an accident. You were so certain that your somewhat occasional longing glances towards Prince Escalus had gone unnoticed, but now you're not so sure. Mercutio's smile widens, no doubt because of the expression on your face. Well, at least you'll get to see the Prince now, you think to yourself.

"Why in God's name is this the dare you came up with?" You ask, once you're sure you can say something without your voice betraying you. Mercutio laughs and says, "I think it'll be good for the both of you. Plus I just want to see if you can actually go through with it or not. Unless you're scared to."

You stare at him, knowing he's trying to goad you into going through with the dare and also knowing that you probably shouldn't give in but also that you're probably going to do it anyway.

"Fine. I'll do it," you say with a glare towards Mercutio as you get off of his bed. Mercutio's smile widens even further as he watches you.

"Good. He's usually in his study at this time of day, so try there first."

You nod, pretending you didn't already know that, and begin to make your way to the door, butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

"Oh, and be sure to come back here after you're done. I expect details. Lots and lots of details," Mercutio calls out after you. With a final glare towards him, you make you way out of his room and towards the Prince's study. You know the way to the Prince's study well enough and know that it shouldn't take you nearly as long to walk there as it's taking you right now. You can't remember the last time you were this nervous about anything at all.

On one hand, what he if rejects you? On the other hand, what if he _doesn't_? You curse yourself for developing feelings for Prince Escalus, for letting what was once a simple crush blossom into something more, and for somehow not keeping those feelings as hidden as you thought you had, because you know there's no other reason Mercutio would dare you to do this if he didn't know, especially after a long series of mundane dares such as licking the floor and the like. You sigh, shaking your head as if to clear it, and wonder just what exactly draws you to the Prince, of all the men in Verona.

You don't think you're shallow enough to be attracted to him just because he's the Prince, or at least you hope you're not that shallow. He's older than you, though by exactly how much you're unsure of except for the fact that the gap is not an insignificant one, and it's true that Prince Escalus is not nearly as good-looking as his nephews, the suave Paris and Mercutio, who is pretty enough for to admit such despite your lack of attraction for him, but there's still something about him that makes you look at him much longer than you should. 

He's attractive enough, or at least you think so, if a bit serious, with his neat brown hair that's just starting to turn grey at the temples and that hazel gaze that's somehow so stern yet also kind and his voice, good Lord, his _voice_. You could listen to him read anything aloud and be happy. Plus there's just something about the way he carries himself. He walks with purpose, with power, and something else you can't name but comes across as commanding, like it's obvious just exactly how important he is.

Before you know it, you're standing outside of the Prince's study, the butterflies in your stomach battling as fiercely as the Montagues and Capulets. Perhaps he's not even inside, you think to yourself in an attempt to reassure yourself, and perhaps you can go back to Mercutio, disappointed and relieved all at once, and tell him that you couldn't find the Prince. With a sigh, you raise your hand and knock on the door to the study.

"Come in," the Prince calls out. You feel like you're going to be sick from nerves, because there's no backing out of this now. You consider turning and running back to Mercutio's room but know he'd never let you hear the end of it if you did just that. Instead, you sigh and open the door. You slowly, hesitantly walk inside, shutting the door behind you. Sure enough, the Prince is inside, sitting at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers, looking somewhat annoyed as he reads the one on top.

"Hello," you say, cursing yourself for being unable to think of anything better to say.

"Hello," Prince Escalus says in return, straightening up and stretching before looking at you.

"So, what princely business are you working on today?" You ask, slowly walking towards his desk and him, trying to appear casual, like your heart isn't seemingly about to beat its way out of your chest. 

"Official papers. Boring work, really," the Prince says, his hazel eyes following you as you make your way over to him before asking, "What're you doing here? Surely you've got better things to do than check up on me."

"I don't mind checking up on you," you say, feeling your face begin to heat up as you stop beside him, looking down at the aforementioned official papers. You read the first couple lines of one and grimace because now you see that he wasn't wrong about it being boring.

"Oh?" The Prince asks, looking up at you with raised eyebrows, "If you've come to offer assistance with this, I'd gladly accept."

You realize that this could be your way out, to simply help him with these official papers like you have a few times before and avoid the topic of kissing altogether. You'd be spending enough time with him by doing that to cover for yourself, but then you think to yourself that you've come this far, so you might as well do what you came here to do in the first place. Besides, you can always run out after you're done and avoid him for the rest of your life if this goes badly.

"Actually, I'm here to do this," you say, taking a deep breath and then bending and pressing your lips to his.

Your lips aren't against his for more than a few moments, but it's long enough for you to notice that his lips are softer than you've ever imagined they would be, and you've imagined kissing him many times before. The Prince simply remains sitting there, completely still, and you pull away, standing up straight. You look down at him, seeing the shock on his face as he no doubt processes what just happened. He reaches up with one hand and touches his lips before looking at you and asking, "What was that for?"

Worry bubbles up inside of you, worry that you've committed some unforgivable act and that he'll be angry with you and then you can't keep the words inside of you from spilling out, "I'm so, so sorry. Mercutio dared me to kiss you and I agreed to do it and I shouldn't have but I only did it because I would've never heard the end of it if I hadn't."

The expression on his face turns from one of shock to one of slight disappointment and faint anger as he slowly says, "I see. I suppose you had better get back to him now that you've completed your dare."

He's rejecting you, you realize, and you've blown your one shot at anything more than friendship. You can't really blame him though because you hadn't told him the whole story behind why you kissed him. You take a deep breath and look him in the eyes, willing yourself to not let exactly how nervous you are show as you continue, "That's not the only reason I did this. I mean, it was a big part of it, but I wouldn't have done it at all if I...if I didn't have feelings for you. I have for years. It started as a crush and somehow turned into this, this _thing_ that I haven't been able to get rid of. But now you're probably angry and I know there's no way you feel the same, so just forget all of this. Just forget I even came in here at all and we can go back to the way things were before."

The Prince leans back in his chair, crossing his arms as he asks in return, a hint of a smile playing at his lips, "And what if I don't want to go back to the way things were before?"

You stare at him in shock, unable to believe your ears before eventually asking, "Wait, what?"

"I'm not angry with you and I don't want things to go back to the way they were before because I have feelings for you as well," the Prince says, standing up. You take a step backwards, still staring at him, except upwards now.

"Oh," you say before repeating as his words sink in, "Oh!"

"Yes," the Prince says, a smile playing at his lips as he reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear before bending and kissing you. This kiss is longer than the previous one, deeper, but with a curious edge of caution, as if the Prince is afraid to hurt you. You wrap your arms around his neck and press yourself closer to him, hardly able to believe that this is really happening, after years of dreaming of this very event. This kiss might last longer than the first one, but it's still far too short in your opinion because all too soon, the Prince is pulling away from you. You let your arms fall to your sides as you and he simply stand there for a few moments, looking at one another.

"I'd like to invite you to my bedroom later this evening. You and I need to discuss all of this more," the Prince says, taking a step back from you, making a vague gesture with his hands at the words 'all of this'. You understand what he means, though. All of this. Your feelings towards him and his towards you and where you go from here.

"Why not right discuss it right now?" You ask in confusion, wondering to yourself if simple conversation is his only reason for inviting you to his bedroom. 

You hope not.

Prince Escalus sighs before saying, "Because I need to finish those damn papers and you need to get back to Mercutio before he comes looking for you."

You nod, conceding his point before saying, "That's true. I wouldn't be surprised if Mercutio was outside the door at this exact moment, listening in on our conversation."

The Prince chuckles and then sits back down at his desk. You bend and kiss him on the cheek before straightening and saying, "Until later, then."

He reaches up and brushes your cheek with his fingers before nodding. "Until later."

You walk out of the study, shutting the door behind you and walking back the way you came before, a smile on your face. Part of you can't believe what just happened and is still in shock but the rest of you is happy, exceedingly happy to know that he feels for you the same way you feel for him. 

The walk back to Mercutio's bedroom takes much less time than it took you to walk from it to the Prince's study now that you're not dragging your feet, so you reach it fairly quickly. You open the door and walk inside, a smile on your face. Mercutio is laying down on his bed once again, but he swiftly sits up and looks at you as you walk in, asking, "Well? I believe you owe me details."

"I kissed him," you say, giddily, "And he kissed me as well."

"It's about damn time," Mercutio says, laughing.

"You knew about how I felt for him, didn't you?" You ask, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Of course. You weren't as good at keeping it hidden as you thought you were. It seemed like everyone but my uncle was starting to pick up on it because even Roméo was starting to notice," Mercutio replies and you groan at the thought of everyone you know knowing what might as well be your oldest secret. It's a wonder you'd never gotten teased about it.

"Did you know how he felt for me?" You ask, curious and wanting to know, needing to know. Mercutio shrugs and replies, "I wasn't a hundred percent sure about how my uncle felt for you, but I was fairly certain because he always seems to be a lot happier whenever you're around, among other things."

"And you never told me any of that?" You ask, incredulous, placing your hands on your hips as you glare at Mercutio.

"In hindsight, I probably should've. I didn't want to say anything without being completely sure, though, so I didn't," Mercutio says, raising his hands in front of him. You sigh before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Mercutio and saying, "I understand. Also, I guess I should thank you for daring me to kiss him. He's invited me to his bedroom this evening."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but for what?" He asks, pulling a slightly concerned face as he looks at you.

"He said he just wants to talk about what exactly is going to happen between us now," you explain.

"Sure," Mercutio says, laughing. "Let me just say as a man that if a man invites you to his bedroom, he never wants to just talk."

"I mean, I'd be okay with that too," you reply with a small laugh.

"As your friend, let me just say that I'm happy for you, but as his nephew, let me just say ew," Mercutio says, laying back down on the bed.

"I mean, if you hadn't dared me to kiss him, none of this would've happened," you point out, laying down on the bed next to him.

"True enough," Mercutio says before asking, "Speaking of truth or dare, would you like to get back to the game?"

"Sure. It's your turn, though. Truth or dare?" You ask Mercutio.

"Hmm...dare," Mercutio replies after a moment. Initially, you're not entirely sure what to dare him to do that you haven't already dared him to do, but then an idea pops into your head that's too good to let go.

"I dare you to kiss Tybalt," you say, smiling just as deviously at him as he did at you earlier.

"Excuse me?" Mercutio asks, sputtering as he sits up quickly, looking at you incredulously.

"You heard me," you say before repeating his words to you from earlier, "I think it'll be good for the both of you. Plus I just want to see if you can actually go through with it or not. Unless you're scared to."

"Oh, you had better believe that I'm not scared to," Mercutio says with a laugh, swinging his legs off of the bed before standing up completely, straightening his clothing, "Fine. I'll do it, but if he stabs me, it's all your fault."

"Oh, I think that all depends on _what_ he stabs you with," you say, waggling your eyebrows at him. Mercutio laughs, long and loud, before wiping his eyes and saying, "You're horrible, but that's why we're friends."

"Don't even try to deny the fact that you and Tybalt have this weird this weird sexual tension going on," you say with a laugh.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to say it," he says, grabbing his long jacket from where it's laid on the back of a chair and pulling it on.

"Good luck," you tell him, watching as he buckles the belt holding the two sides of his jacket semi-shut. Mercutio waves his hand at you in goodbye before walking out of his bedroom. 

"Oh, and good luck with my uncle," he says, poking his head back in the door and winking at you. You laugh and then he leaves for real this time, closing the door behind him and leaving you nothing to do but wait for the evening to come. You get up off of the bed, hoping that Mercutio won't mind you tidying up his room a little bit while you wait.

Hours pass and Mercutio hasn't come back at all between the time he left and when it's finally time for you to head to the Prince's bedroom, but you're not particularly worried because even in the worst case scenario, you don't think Tybalt would do more than punch Mercutio. 

With excitement and nervousness bubbling in equal parts inside of you, you leave Mercutio's bedroom and begin walking to the Prince's. You've been inside his bedroom before, when Mercutio was looking for some thing or another, but never in this context and never alone with the Prince. You're past the point of caring if anyone sees where you're going, but nonetheless you do try to go down less frequented hallways and before long you're standing outside of the Prince's bedroom door. You raise one fist and only have to knock once before the door swings open, revealing Prince Escalus. 

You stare at him, your face heating up as you take in the sight of him. He looks more casual than you've ever seen him, bereft of his vest and long jacket, simply wearing his button-up shirt, trousers, and boots, and with a few strands of hair falling into his face instead of completely neatly combed back like his hair normally is. His lips quirk upwards in a smile and that's when you realize the fact that you're staring at him, causing your face to heat up even more.

"Would you like to come in?" The Prince asks, his smile widening as he steps to the side to allow you inside. He has such a nice smile, you think to yourself for far from the first time. You wish he would smile more, but you can understand why he doesn't because you doubt that being the Prince of Verona is an easy job to have. All you've ever personally experienced of his job is the occasional bit of paperwork while helping him and even that was draining enough. You realize that you've still just been standing there, so you walk inside and simply say, "Thank you."

He closes the door behind you while asking, "Does Mercutio know about this?"

You nod, looking around his bedroom, taking in the sparse neatness of the room as you say,"Yes, but he's otherwise occupied."

"Doing what?"

"Tybalt, most likely," you reply after a moment, turning to look at the Prince, unsure of how he'll react and if you made a mistake in telling him. You don't think he'll react badly, but then again it is Tybalt that Mercutio is with, which could potentially complicate the Montague-Capulet feud even further due to Mercutio's close friendships within the Montague family.

"Tybalt...Capulet?"

"The one and only," you reply, nodding.

"That boy never ceases to surprise me," Prince Escalus says, chuckling and shaking his head. You sigh in relief and begin to walk closer to him while saying, "To be fair, I did dare him to kiss Tybalt, but anything more than that is all on him."

The Prince chuckles again and meets you halfway. The two of you stop mere inches away from one another, waiting to see who'll speak first. You wonder where this is going to lead and want to ask him about where you and he stand, but the words refuse to come to you. You're close to finding the right words, but just as you've almost found the right words it turns out that the first word belongs to Prince Escalus as he says, "Speaking of Mercutio, I always thought you were interested in him. Never would I have dreamt that you felt this way towards me."

"Why? I don't think of him as anything but a friend, except for whenever he makes an excessively bad decision, in which case I pretend to not know him."

Prince Escalus chuckles and says, "Because of how much I see you and he together. And because he is young and handsome."

You step closer to him, reaching up to cup his face in your hands as you say, "I've only really come over so much in hopes of even just catching a glimpse of you. Also, age doesn't matter to me and I do think you're handsome, too handsome for me to bear sometimes. I like you for you, Escalus."

Part of you wants to say that you love him for him and not just like him for him, but an even bigger part of you thinks it's too soon for that, so you don't. He smiles and you let your hands fall back to your sides. You look into his hazel eyes, and then you can't keep the words from spilling out as you confess, "I should be wondering what you see in me, honestly. You're the Prince of Verona and I'm just a friend of one of your nephews." 

You look away from Prince Escalus as you speak, nervous to be admitting something you've been despairing about for a long time, ever since you first realized you first had feelings for him. The Prince reaches out and cups your cheek in one of his hands, tilting your face back towards him as he says, "Because you are one of the few people to actually see me as a person, as Escalus, and not just as the Prince of Verona. And am I not allowed to like you for you as well?"

"I suppose I'd never thought of it like that," you say, smiling sheepishly. He simply smiles in response and then press his lips to yours, his hand going from your cheek to the small of your back, holding you closer to him as he kisses you, slowly and deeply. It's the best kiss you've had from him yet, you decide, your eyes fluttering shut.

"I'd like to court you," Prince Escalus says when the two of you separate, making you feel as if your heart has skipped a beat as your eyes fly open and you stare at him in surprise.

"Really?" You ask, unable to think of anything better to say because courting leads to an engagement and an engagement leads to marriage and marriage is _marriage_ and everything being married entails.

"If you'll have me, that is," Prince Escalus adds.

"Of course I'll have you," you say and throw your arms around him. He wraps his arms around you in return and the two of you stay that way for an uncertain amount of time, comfortable in one another's embrace. For being such a stern, serious man the Prince gives very good hugs, you notice, smiling to yourself. He's warm and soft but solid at the same time, his arms secure around you. After not long enough, you pull away and step back just far enough to see his face as you ask, "Just to be clear, does this courtship include all of the normal end goals of a courtship?"

Prince Escalus nods before saying, "Yes. It might just be that I'm old-fashioned, but I'd prefer to not rush into things, even if I'm certain in how I feel for you."

"No, I understand. I don't think I'm completely ready for marriage or anything of that nature just yet. Eventually, or perhaps soon, yes, but not right now," you say, sighing in relief. You honestly don't mind the thought of marrying him, you just want to confirm that your feelings for him are genuine, that they are true feelings and not just a hildever from your girlish crush. Plus, you want the chance to get to truly know him as more than the Prince of Verona and more than just the uncle of one of your friends and more than the man you thought was wholly unattainable until just a few hours ago. 

It's odd for you to think that just this morning, you didn't even know that your feelings were requited, never would've dreamed that they were, and now here you and he are, standing in his bedroom, discussing a courtship and possible marriage. You would laugh if you weren't so happy with how things had turned out and you make a mental note to thank Mercutio even more the next time you see him.

The Prince reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind one of your ears and you look up at him, wondering what's going to happen now. You want him, and you want to make the first move, but you're worried about coming across as awkward or even too forward, so it's a relief when he asks, "May I kiss you?"

"I don't see why you can't," you reply, raising yourself up on your tiptoes to meet him halfway. You wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in the surprisingly soft strands of his hair as your lips move against his. To your relief, his seeming fear of hurting you is gone as he kisses you, hard and deep.

Prince Escalus wraps his arms around your waist, one large hand resting on the small of your back as the other slowly travels lower and lower until it's cupping your ass. You jump slightly in surprise, not really having expected him to be this forward.

You pull away just far enough to look up at him through your eyelashes and ask, "What was that about being old-fashioned?"

"I admit I may not have had the purest intentions in asking you to my bedroom," the Prince admits with a laugh.

"Oh, good. I was hoping that was the case," you say and press your lips to his again. You can feel him smiling against your mouth and you press yourself even closer to him until the only things separating the two of you are his and your clothes, something you intend to rectify soon as you pull back just far enough to begin unbuttoning his shirt. You get to the bottom and then begin pushing it off of his shoulders. He helps you and before long, his shirt is laying on the floor around his fee, leaving him half-dressed and you fully dressed. 

You pull fully away from him, breathing heavily. Prince Escalus is breathing just as heavily as you are and when his eyes meet yours, you can see the hunger there as he looks at you. You reach behind you and undo your dress, letting it fall to your feet, leaving you standing in front of him in simply your underthings and boots. You step out of your dress before bending and undoing your shoes and kicking them off. You can see the Prince removing his boots and then standing up straight, but making no move to remove his trousers as he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

You straighten up as well, removing your underthings and discarding them on the floor as well before replying, "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

You can hear him inhale sharply as he looks at you, his eyes trailing from your face down to your breasts and then lower, to your hips and then to your thighs and what's in between them, all the way down your legs and then back up. You look at him as well, admiring him the same way he's admiring you. He's tall and lean, but somewhat soft around the middle, but not overly so, and with a sparse covering of hair on his chest and a dark trail of hair leading from his navel down into the top of his trousers. You let your gaze fall lower, following that trail of hair, to the front of his trousers, where you can see the shape of his cock, half-hard, through the tan fabric.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," the Prince says after several moments of looking at you with desire burning in his eyes before looking away and adding, "And hand me a pillow. My knees aren't quite what they were when I was your age."

You do so, on both accounts, grabbing a pillow and handing it to him before sitting on the very edge of the bed, wondering and hoping if he's going to do what you think he is. You watch him as he places the pillow on the floor in front of where you sit before kneeling on it and resting his hands on your knees.

"Is this okay?" He asks, placing a kiss on one of your knees, to the side of his hand.

"This is more than okay," you reply, looking down at him, your face burning hot and desire pulsing and pooling low inside of you at the sight of him in front of you, a sight you'd only ever dared to imagine in your deepest, most secret fantasies, and in anticipation of what you know is going to happen.

Prince Escalus chuckles and you spread your legs farther apart to allow him better access. He continues kissing up the inside of your thigh, stopping just short of where you want him the most before moving to your other thigh and kissing up the inside of it as well. Finally, finally his mouth meets your sex. You moan, moving your hands to tangle in his hair. His tongue draws circles around your clit as he moves one of his hands up, brushing his fingers against the lips of your sex before one of his long fingers slips inside of you. You moan once more, tightening your grip on his hair, your eyes fluttering shut. 

The pleasure pooling inside of you sharpens and grows as he alternates between circling your clit with his tongue and sucking gently on it, a second finger joining the first inside of you. Part of you can't help but wish for it to be his cock inside of you, but for now, just him fucking you with his mouth and fingers is enough because after all, they are still _his_ mouth and fingers and all of this is more than you could've ever dreamt would happen anywhere outside of your dreams. Just when you're sure the pleasure inside of you is going to reach a tipping point, Prince Escalus pulls away from you, sliding his fingers out of you and looking up at you. You groan in disappointment, releasing his hair from your grip, opening your eyes and asking, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I want to be inside of you," he says before sliding the fingers that were inside of you into his mouth. Heat grows inside of you at the sight in front of you, of the Prince on his knees in front of you, only half-dressed, his hair completely mussed, sucking the taste of you off of his fingers as he looks up at you with his hazel eyes full of heat.

Suddenly unable to form actual words, you instead nod enthusiastically in agreement, moving back until you're fully on the bed. You lay back, propping yourself up on your elbows to watch him as he stands and finally removes his trousers. Your gaze immediately falls to the one place you definitely had never thought you would actually see anywhere outside of your fantasies and feel your face begin to heat up even more as you look at him. His cock is big, but not overly so, and fully hard, standing out proudly from his body. Prince Escalus clears his throat and you tear your gaze away from his cock to look up at his face, embarrassment flooding through you as you realize how blatantly you were staring when you see the amused expression on his face.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?" You ask after your embarrassment has subsided somewhat and you're able to meet his eye again, only to find that he hasn't moved at all.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Prince Escalus asks once more.

You sigh, wondering if he's having second thoughts about all of this, and reply, "The fact that I want you hasn't changed. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I can't help but feel I'm not good enough for you, that I'm too old, and that you'll realize that and want to leave," he admits, quietly, his gaze falling from yours. You sit up fully and stare at him in shock before saying, "Oh, Escalus. Believe me when I say I don't care how old you are. I want you, and that won't ever change. I've wanted you for years now, so why would that change now?"

"Thank you," Prince Escalus says simply, looking back at you and then climbing onto the bed and sitting next to you before pressing his lips to yours. You briefly rest one hand on his shoulder before trailing it down, lower and lower, over his chest and stomach until you reach his cock. He moans into your mouth the very moment your hand reaches him, his hips bucking up as you begin to stroke him. His hands find your breasts, cupping them and rubbing your nipples with his thumbs, causing you to moan as well. This, his hands on your breasts and your hand on his cock, continues for you're not sure how long before Prince Escalus is pulling away from you, biting out the word, "Stop."

You do, startled, pulling your hand away and asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that's the problem. If you'd kept up like that, I wouldn't have lasted much longer," Prince Escalus says, his heated gaze meeting yours. You nod and then lay back on the bed, smiling and asking, "Well, what're you waiting for?"

He laughs and then moves so that he's on top of you, reaching down with one hand to align the head of his cock with the opening of your sex. You're wet enough that he slides in easily, the both of you moaning at the feeling of him finally filling you, his cock sinking completely inside of you. You wrap your legs around his waist as he begins thrusting into you, ever so gently.

"Harder," you tell him. Your eyes flutter shut as he complies, his thrusts going from gentle to harder and faster, but not so hard as to hurt. He buries his face in your shoulders, stifling the sounds of his moans. You moan as well as he changes the angle of his thrusts just slightly enough to hit that one certain spot inside of you that causes pleasure to surge through you. You're close, very close, to finally reaching your tipping point but you find that can't quite reach it. You reach down, between your body and his, until you find your clit and begin rubbing it. That's all it takes for you to crash into your orgasm, moaning loudly enough that you'd be surprised if all of Verona wasn't able to hear you. 

Prince Escalus continues thrusting into and out of you as you ride out the waves of pleasure before pulling out of you just as it subsides. You open your eyes just in time to see him pulling away from you to sit back on his knees, between your thighs as he furiously strokes himself to his own orgasm. The sight of him fucking his hand sends a fresh way of arousal through you, as do his moan and the look on his face as he comes, spilling in hot streaks over your stomach. Prince Escalus moves and lays down beside you, breathing heavily. The two of you don't say anything for several minutes, simply laying next to one another in silence.

"That was good. Very good," you say, eventually, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly," the Prince says before getting off of the bed. You look at him curiously, only to see him bend and pick up his discarded shirt. He holds it out to you and gestures towards your stomach. You nod, gratefully, before wiping the evidence of his release from your skin.

"Just toss it back on the floor," he tells you and you nod. You get off of the bed and do so before turning to look at him and ask, "Should I leave? Or stay?"

"I'd prefer it if you stayed, but it's up to you," he replies, pulling back the covers on his bed, "And besides, it's late."

You nod and get in the bed, pulling the covers back over yourself. Before long, the Prince joins you under them. You lay with your back to him and he wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer to him until you're pressed close together, bare skin against bare skin. He presses a kiss to the back of your neck and not long after that, you begin to fall asleep.

You wake up before the Prince does and find yourself sprawled out over him. Smiling to yourself, you just let yourself look at him for a moment, taking in how peaceful he looks while asleep, how much younger and more carefree he looks, before moving to get out of bed. Suddenly, his hand closes around your wrist.

"Stay," the Prince says, groggily, opening his eyes to look at you.

"I wish I could, but I should probably be getting home. And you have work to do," you say, moving to get out of the bed once more.

"Surely we can both spare a few more minutes," he says, far too persuasively, and you nod, settling back in beside him and closing your eyes.

Those few more minutes somehow turn into a couple more hours, but eventually both you and Prince Escalus have to leave the bed. You and he both get dressed, you in your clothes from the previous day and him in clean clothes. After dressing, you turn and walk towards only to find him meeting you halfway. You stop in front of each other and stand there, looking at one another before he bends down and presses his lips to yours. You tangle your fingers in his still-messy hair and smile, pressing yourself closer to him.

"I'm fairly sure Verona can survive one day without me," Prince Escalus says after the two of you separate. You laugh and smooth down the back of his hair before saying, "When has there ever been more than a few hours peace in this city?"

"You do make a valid point," Prince Escalus says with a sigh before kissing you again. This time, you're the one to pull away even though you really don't want to, and say, "I can always come back later this afternoon."

"Please do," the Prince replies.

"See you then," you say, placing a brief kiss to his lips before turning and walking out of his room with a final glance back at him. 

"See you then," Prince Escalus calls after you. You close the door behind you and walk back the way you came, stopping by Mercutio's room to see if he's back yet. His room is still empty, so you take it that he's not back yet and continue walking to the main doors. You've just exited through the main doors when you see Mercutio waking through the front gate, his jacket slung over one arm and his hair doing the impossible by being even wilder than it normally is. You smile and continue walking, intending to meet him halfway.

"Good morning, Mercutio," you say once you get within earshot of him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's just now going home," Mercutio says, smiling, and sits down on a nearby bench. You smile in return, your gaze immediately drawn to a suspicious red mark on his neck, visible above the collar of his shirt, and reply, "I could say the same thing to you. So, what happened with Tybalt?"

Mercutio's smile widens as he replies, "We fucked. What about you and my uncle?

"The same, among other things," you say in return. Mercutio's eyebrows raise as he asks, "Among other things? Oh, we definitely have to talk later. Just spare me the part about how my uncle fucks. I don't particularly care to know that."

You laugh at his grimace and say, "All right. And you can tell me about Tybalt and how you got that mark on your neck."

"It's a deal," Mercutio says, holding out one hand. You shake it and then he adds, somewhat sheepishly, "Is it really that noticeable?"

You nod and say, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Oh, well," Mercutio says with a laugh, shrugging. You laugh as well because only he could bounce between somewhat embarrassed to nonchalant so quickly, before saying, "I'll see you later, then. I need to go home and freshen up."

"I was on my way to do the same," Mercutio says before adding with a devious look on his face, "Perhaps we should play truth or dare again later?"

"Or perhaps not," you reply, chuckling, "As much as I enjoyed the results of our last game, I'd rather not play again for a while. God only knows what you'd come up with now."

"Touché," Mercutio says. "But it's not only about what _I'd_ come up with."

You glare at him, but with no real heat behind the glare, and he laughs. You can't help but laugh as well, your glare fading away.

"I'll see you later, Mercutio," you say after both of you have ceased laughing.

"Bye til then," he says in return, standing up from where he sits, and continues waking inside. Once he's out of sight, you turn and continue walking home, excitement filling you at the thought of the day ahead of you and every day after today as well.


End file.
